yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy/Game Glitches
Glitches * "Card of Sanctity's" effect text reads: Both players draw until they both have 6 cards. This is the effect it has in the Anime and Manga. The TCG and OCG effect is: Remove from play all cards in your hand and on your side of the field. Draw cards until you have 2 cards in your hand. However, the real effect is the one that occurs when you activate the card. * Poison Draw Frog's effect activates even when attacked face-down. * The game ignores that the monster summoned by "Hero Signal" is Special Summoned. * You cannot activate Waboku during your own turn; yet in the real life card game you are allowed to activate Waboku during your own turn. * Fairy King Truesdale does not get 500 ATK when put in Defense mode. * When your opponent attacks your monster, when Hallowed Life Barrier is played, your monster is not destroyed. The description of the card clearly states that “''you won’t lose any battle damage''”. The card description does not say that “''your monsters cannot be destroyed as result of battle''.” * When Chainsaw Insect attacks your opponent’s life points directly, your opponent still draws a card. However, the effect states that “''If this card battles a monster, your opponent draws 1 card at the end of the damage step.” * When Submarineroid normally attacks your opponents life points directly, the game does not give you an opition to change into defense position. * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 is affected by spell cards at times, despite saying "''it is unaffected by any spell cards" in the text. * If Toon World is return to your hand, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon is destroyed. * The game does not let you activate Manticore of Darkness's effect. * Blue Medicine only increases your own LP by 400, rather than both your and your opponent's Life Points. * On the duelist calender, instead of 11th, 12th, 13th, they wrote 11st, 12nd, 13rd. * When a monster that is unafffected by trap cards attacks your opponent's monster while Astral Barrier is on the field the monster should attack the other monster. But, instead of that an infinte loop activates ending the duel there, unless you have a card to destroy the monster or astral barrier. * When Big Core attacks your opponent’s life points directly, it still loses a counter. However, its effect states that “If this card battles a monster, remove 1 counter from this card at the end of the Damage Step.” * When you use a card that allows you to see the top card of your deck, sometimes the top card remains face-up. * When the screen is going very fast, you may see the back of the card instead of the front. * When dueling Lyman Banner, he may activate 2 Tolls. When you attack, one Toll's picture would show up but the other one won't. The effect is still activated though. * If you are playing in a match, when you exchange cards, the screen may freeze on you. * Magic Cylinder still works when Royal Decree is on the field. * When your opponnent attacks Marshmallon with a card with an ATK higher than Marshmallon DEF the difference is inflicted as damage. * You can activate Burst Stream of Destruction when Blue-Eyes White Dragon is NOT present on the field. * In the English adaptation of the game there are references to the Japanese version. For example: Syrus says that Jaden is like his big brother (That's how Syrus call him in the Japanese anime). Chazz motto in Engilsh is "Chazz it up" while in the game is an English traslation from the original Japanes motto, "Chazz Thunder". * Spirit Monsters cannot be Special Summoned, but in this game they can sometimes. For example: if your Pyramid Turtle is destroyed by battle and send to the Graveyard you can special summon a Dark Dust Spirit from your deck. However, it's effect won't be activated and it will return to your hand in the End Phase. Name Glitches * "Spark Blaster" is known as "Spark Gun". * "Eternal Drought" is known as "Eternal Draught". * "Warrior Lady of the Wasteland" is known as "Wasteland Amazon". * "Stronghold the Moving Fortress" is known as "Red Gadget - Stronghold". * "Saint Knight Isaac" is known as "Holy Knight Ishzark". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy